


Lenny Bruce Is Not Afraid

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [74]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wise up eventually, start running. The collapse close on their heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenny Bruce Is Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> for anon, who prompted: Doctor/Missy/Clara- post-Hell Bent AU where Clara didn't stop him, the universe is coming down around their ears, and Missy is ridiculously happy her plan worked

Rule number one: don’t fight the chaos. You’ll never win. You can’t keep swimming upstream when the waters turn to rapids. Just go with the flow, man. Lean back, relax, let the currents carry you along.

It’s not the first time Missy has seen the complete dissolution of the basic laws of time and space. It is, however, her first experience without any vested interest in the universe’s survival. And she doesn’t like to brag, but this time? This particular iteration of the all of everything falling apart? Her handiwork.

It was nothing, really. Just a phone call, a nudge. But still: she is proud.

They wise up eventually, start running. The collapse close on their heels. She follows them, half a step ahead of the reapers. She’s a paradox herself, she’s really quite at home here. And she watches them.

Today (whatever words like that even mean anymore) they’re in a fleabitten motel. Mining town, the asteroid long since scraped bare of anything valuable. Her TARDIS is a steel support beam, ignored.

She’d say that once the Doctor might have noticed a foreign TARDIS in his cheap, miserable rented room, but then he’s never been particularly observant. She reclines on her velvet fainting couch, the live feed projected onto the screen. Her own private movie theatre, popcorn included.

Hi-def, ten feet tall, she can see his pores. His cracks and crevices, growing deeper by the day. And the girl, the fire to his fuse; her adorable face, her extremely tentative grasp on the broader mechanics of the universe. Frightened but loyal. Does she know, even a little bit? The weight of what she’s done? What she let him do?

Time stuttering, repeating. Missy can feel the tear widening. Like a fingernail scratching along a pair of hose, the fabric laddering. It’s more than a little bit sexy. The universe dropping to its knees, crying out wordlessly as it dissolves around them.

He knows. He must. And the girl, she senses it, doesn’t she. Translated into her base human desires, the simplistic animal impulses. Missy watches her push the Doctor down onto the bed. Desperate, violent. How far he’s gone that he just lets her. Does that hurt? Missy hopes so. Possibly the girl does as well.

The storm approaching, the wind picking up. The two of them rutting like dogs. Wolves, scrambling after the golden apple Missy had tossed. Wolves, harbingers, the finger on the trigger. The trigger being pulled.

It’s a tawdry display. A slapstick comedy at best. This is not the interesting bit, no. The good part is the howl surrounding them, the cracks in the ice spreading away from where they lie. Time splintering as she holds his head back, mouth open, like she’d reach in and pull out his soul. Oh, she’s angry. At him? Herself? Does it matter? The reapers are circling closer, now.

And all it took was a phone call. How _clever._ If only there’d be someone left afterwards to appreciate it.


End file.
